Constellations
by soldierundersee
Summary: Gale surprises Madge when he comes home for a weekend and takes her out for a night under the stars. They both know where this is going, though they beat around the bush for a bit.


**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games do not belong to me, I simply borrow the characters.**

_Contains: smut and use of language_

* * *

To say Madge was surprised when Gale showed up at her house that Friday night was an understatement. She hadn't seen him in months, the college he went to was hours away and despite Madge having the money to travel to see him, neither of them had the time. He was always training and she was in her final year of high school.

When the door opened she was most definitely expecting Delly, or maybe Peeta, but instead Gale stood there with a flower in his hand and that infuriatingly dorky smile he always had when she was around.

"Surprise?" he murmured. Madge stood gaping for a moment before she flung herself at him trying to fight back her tears. Months. It had been _months_. The flower was forgotten as he wrapped his arms around her, breathing in the soft vanilla that meant Madge was near. "_God_, I missed you."

"What are you _doing_ here?" she croaked. Gale knew she was trying not to cry but he could see her eyes glistening anyway. His mouth curved slightly upward, and before she could speak again he pressed his lips to hers. Madge pushed herself on her toes and pulled him closer, tangling her hands in his thick hair. They parted breathlessly. "I thought you didn't have break until next month."

"I don't." He kissed her again. "I asked for the weekend off." Training, he spent every second of every day, training. Gale was going to be shipped off to fight a war in some far away country and she already didn't see him enough. "I couldn't be here for our anniversary last week, this is the best I could do." Madge nuzzled against his chest and sighed. "I'm trying to get off for your prom too but I haven't heard back yet."

She giggled. "Are you asking me to prom, Hawthorne?"

He extracted the now crumpled flower and extended it. "What do you think I got this for?" Gale's smile stretched a bit as her cheeks turned pink. Madge accepted the daisy thoughtfully and studied it, definitely remembering how he asked her to _his_ prom last year. He took her to a whole field of them for a picnic. "C'mon, Undersee, I don't have all day." He jerked his head and gestured to his truck parked in her driveway. "Come with me."

Madge's eyes lit up. "Where?"

"Just _come_," Gale said. His fingers stretched for the hem of her shirt and she bit back a smile, trying her hardest not to meet his gaze. "You'll see, okay?"

"It's getting late," she frowned.

"Exactly. Grab a jacket." He leaned down and kissed her forehead before sauntering off to his truck. She followed quickly, hopping into the passenger seat with ease and smiling brightly at him. "Give me your phone." Madge furrowed her eyebrows but dug into her pocket, extracting the little thing. "I've already talked to your dad, he knows you're with me for the night."

"Gale!"

"What?" he grinned. "I've had this planned for weeks. Had to make sure you weren't busy." Gale held down the power button and both watched her phone go black. "Just you and me tonight. No distractions, okay? I don't need you playing Candy Crush on your phone."

"Okay," she nodded. "But you know I wouldn't." Gale pulled out his own phone, a clunker with a cracked screen, and did the same, dropping the both of them in the cup holder. When he finished he started his truck and then reached over, grabbing Madge's hand with his and lacing their fingers. "I missed you," she whispered. "This. You showing up and whisking me away to God knows where."

"Oh, you know where," he snickered.

* * *

The drive to the lake seemed much shorter than usual. Gale and Madge made idle small talk about this or that. She asked about his training but he couldn't tell her much, and he asked her about Senior year of high school and it was as though she could talk for days.

"The sun is setting, Gale," Madge said as they pulled up at the lake. "And it's too cold to swim." Gale couldn't help but smile as he looked over at her, chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

"Why're you so worried, Madge?" he asked. Gale reached over and brushed her bangs from her face.

"I just want to know what we're doing." The surprise of seeing her boyfriend was a big enough one, she didn't need others being thrown at her.

His smile stretched again. "Remember that night the Mellark's had that huge bonfire?" he suddenly asked. Madge blinked in confusion but eventually tipped her head forward. "You got so drunk," Gale continues with a laugh, "you pulled me away from the girl I was talking to and demanded I show you the constellations." She chewed on her bottom lip again, but this time to bite back a smile. "So I went with you to that field in their back yard and just showed you all the stars."

"I remember," she nodded. "You brought me bottled water and told me to sober up."

Gale chuckled and shrugged innocently. "I didn't want you to forget them."

"And you brought me Advil the next day," she remembered, blushing and dropping her gaze. "And crackers."

"You were scared to eat them because you didn't want to throw up again."

"God, my dad was so angry with me," she shook her head in shame and covered her face with her hands. "I can't even remember the name of half the constellations you showed me." Gale smirked and tipped his head toward the door. "Oh." It was finally registering. "_Oh_." They were stargazing.

Gale rolled his eyes playfully and reached into the tiny back seat of the truck, extracting a boatload of blankets and pillows. "A little help?" he asked. Madge leaned forward immediately to lighten his load and he smiled sweetly at her in thanks. She pushed open the truck door and it beeped, warning the two that the door, was in fact, open. Gale grumbled under his breath until they were both out of the car, carrying thick quilts to the bed of the truck. "I'll lay them out," Gale said as she tossed the pillows in the back.

She stood by the side of the truck and watched as he shook out each blanket, carefully laying them on top of each other. Madge smiled to herself and brushed her bangs back behind her ear. As he laid out a quilt Madge caught a whiff of his cologne and chewed down on her bottom lip again. He always smelt like pine to her, or a bonfire.

God, she missed him. Even now with him two feet in front of her he felt a hundred miles away. He caught her staring out of the corner of his eye and smiled crookedly.

"What?" he asked. She shook her head innocently as if to say _nothing_. He chuckled and laid out the last blanket. "C'mere, Undersee." She quickly tiptoed over to him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Gale sighed into her hair and her fingers tangled on his shirt.

There was nothing either of them could say to get the message across, how much they missed each other. They stood like that in one another's grasp for a long time, Gale breathing in her soft vanilla scent and Madge nuzzling against his chest.

Soon enough the two actually climbed into the bed of the truck. It was very cozy having all those blankets there. Gale had his arms out behind his head and Madge rested in the crook by his side. It took a while before the stars actually started to pop out but they got to watch the sun sink into the sky in a collision of pinks and purples.

"Gale," Madge started. He hummed in response, keeping his eyes on the sky. "Why'd you ask me to turn off my phone? You never have before."

His eyebrows furrowed for a moment and he let out a short breath of air. The more he thought about it the more intimidating that sounded, and believe it or not he wasn't aiming for that. At the time it felt romantic.

"I, uh," he hesitated. She poked him in the side and Gale knew there was no getting around this. She wanted a real answer. "I haven't seen you in months," he finally answered. "I kept thinking you might… someone might call and you'd want to leave and I, I don't know. I panicked, I guess."

Madge let out a tiny giggle and turned into him. "You're ridiculous."

"I know," he huffed. "I just want you all to myself."

"Greedy."

"Entirely," he agreed.

She smiles. "I wouldn't. Leave, you know." Gale hummed again, turning to he could kiss her forehead. He snuck his arm around her back and tugged her closer. "Do you see any constellations?" she asked.

"Plenty," he nodded. Before Gale's father had died in the war when he was younger the two spent plenty of time camping. His father showed him all the constellations, whether it be winter or spring or summer. "That one there," he says, extending his arm that wasn't around her back, "is called Perseus." He pointed out the stars that danced in the fall sky.

"In Greek mythology," Madge said, "Perseus was the guy who killed Medusa." Gale tilted his head toward her and watches as she studies the cluster of stars. "He saved Andromeda."

"Oh, that one's the Andromeda constellation," Gale said. He shifted her a little so she could see the constellation. "See it?"

"The V?" Madge asked.

"No, to the right of it. Just there." Madge furrows her eyebrows before finding it and smiling brightly. "The Andromeda Galaxy is in there, too," Gale told her. "That's the farthest part of the universe we can see without binoculars or anything, telescopes."

"Wow," Madge sighed. "What about Pisces?" she asked. "You showed me Pisces that one night."

"Yeah," he nods. "You can see, though it's kind of hard." The grouping of stars was very faint, but after having searched the sky for so long Gale could find it easily. "You're a Pisces, aren't you?"

Madge blushed and nodded slightly. "Yeah."

"March 3rd," Gale murmured. "Right?"

Her blushed deepened. "Yeah. And your birthday is August… 13th."

"You don't sound so sure," he laughed.

"It's August 13th," Madge confirmed. The way his eyes twinkled was all the confirmation she needed. "What's that, Leo, right? Can you see the Leo tonight?" He shook his head and kept his eyes on the Pisces. "Well what else, then?"

The night continued on with the two murmuring about different types of stars and constellations. He asked her about senior year, about the class council she was on and how Peeta was treating Katniss. Gale asked her about her job at the local grocery store, asked her about her current favorite television shows. Madge told Gale how in this show that she would watch a boy and a girl would create their own constellations in the sky, and Gale chuckled before leaning down to kiss her.

Soon the stars were forgotten and all that could be seen was the two tangled in each other. Gale kissed across her throat and Madge sighed, arching into him and allowing Gale to hold her closer.

"I know what this is for," Madge suddenly murmured. Gale kissed across her neck and she clutched the bundle of blankets below her, letting out a shaky breath. "And it's really sweet, Gale," her voice hitched. "But I don't know if I'm ready."

"We're just watching the stars, Undersee," he breathed. Madge chuckled nervously and he came up from her throat, lifting an eyebrow. She had known the whole night, ever since he brought out the blankets. It was lingering in the back of her mind. And by the way she looked at him, her cheeks pink and her eyes wide, he knew she wasn't ready to have sex. "Madge. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do." He slid a hand up her cheek brushed at her chin. "Okay?"

"But that is what this was for," she blurted. "Wasn't it?"

Gale smiled crookedly. "Wishful thinking?" He dipped down and quickly kissed her nose. Madge was a virgin, though Gale wasn't. "I wanted your first time to be special. Wanted to make it less intimidating." She refrained from pointing out that they were (sort of) in public and just smiled at him. "If you're not ready then that's okay. I didn't expect anything from tonight."

"But you had hoped," she said.

"Yes," he agreed, "I had hoped." Gale propped himself up on his elbow and looked toward the sky before he looked back down at Madge. "But it's okay." Feeling awfully embarrassed Madge dropped her head back down against the provided pillows.

They had talked about it before, having sex, and for some reason it never felt as though it would happen. It wasn't as though Madge didn't _want_ to have sex with Gale, she loved him. She just didn't know how it all worked. Her family had kept her sheltered for years, and sex education in school was not the least bit helpful.

Gale lowered himself next to her and carefully laced their hands. "I'm sorry if it seemed like I expected something," he said softly. "I didn't. I'm only human though so I most definitely had been hoping."

She let out a breathy laugh. "That's not helping much."

Gale nuzzled up to her and kissed the shell of her ear. "I just wanted you to feel special."

"I always feel special when I'm with you," she murmured. Gale kissed the spot behind her ear and Madge shuddered. "It's not that I don't want to," she told him. "I do, I just… you've been with other girls. And I'm not experienced, I don't want to make a _fool_ of myself."

"I've been with one other girl," he corrects her, "and it was only once. I'm not _experienced_ either. You don't have to make excuses, Madge, I understand." Madge rolled on her side to face him, reaching up and carefully letting her fingers dance over his cheek. "I'm just glad I can spend the night with you. Alright?"

"Okay," she breathed. Gale leaned down and kissed her once. "I miss you."

"I'm right here," he said. Her hand slid up and behind him, toying with the strands of hair that reached his neck. "And I'm all yours."

Not wanting to linger on the subject, Madge decided to change it. She asked Gale about his roommate Thom and he took a break from kissing her to tell her all about him. Gale shared elaborate stories of all the messes they've gotten into, caught sneaking into the kitchen late at night and being up way past curfew. Gale even told her that once they found a kitten outside the training center and snuck it back into their dorm only to be caught a few weeks later.

"We got to keep him, though," Gale told her. "His name's Pumpkin."

"Pumpkin," Madge repeated with a laugh. "Is he orange?"

"Yeah," Gale chuckled.

"You never told me about him in any of the letters you wrote me," Madge said. "I figure he would've come up."

"I was too busy with a few other subjects," Gale said. "Like how much I missed you." Madge blushed prettily and Gale couldn't help but smile again. There was only so much he could put into words about his life whenever he wrote, and he barely had any spare time to do that. He had to get it down to the basics.

"What do you miss from home most?" Madge suddenly asked. "When you're away?"

"Can I say you?"

"You can," Madge nodded, "but I know there's got to be other things." She gazed up at the night sky and watched the stars twinkling. "Really think about it."

So he did. Gale watched her as she watched the stars, studying the like pink to her pale cheeks and the shine of her azure eyes. Was there really anything he missed more than her? It was so often he woke up cold wishing she was beside him, so many nights he drunkenly stared at his phone telling himself he should call her but knowing she wouldn't want to hear his slurred voice. He wanted to be with her all the time. He got so lonely so quickly and just _needed_ her.

"Just being home," he finally said.

"What _about_ being home?"

God, he loved when she made him talk. There were so many girls out there that wouldn't care but she _did_ and it only made him want her more.

"I miss waking up on Saturdays and going downstairs and finding Rory and Vick and Posy watching cartoons while eating their breakfast," Gale said. "And my own bed, it's so much comfier than the mattress at school." Madge smiled slightly and tilted her head in his direction. "I miss going to archery practice with Katniss. She'd always whoop my ass but at least it was a challenge. At school, Thom's not very good with a bow."

"Mmm," she let her eyes close briefly. "What else?"

"You're making me homesick and I'm home, Madge," he murmured. He kept talking anyway. "I miss my truck. I've got to walk everywhere while I'm there. And I miss my mom's cooking. The kitchen staff is very friendly but it's not the same, you know?" She nodded and let her eyes open again. "And I miss you. More than I can even describe."

Madge looked toward him again. "What about me?"

"Everything," he whispered. "I miss hearing your voice. I miss watching you chew on your bottom lip when you get nervous like you're doing now." She let out a tiny laugh and dropped her hold on her lip. "I miss the way you challenge my thoughts, the way you always push me for more than just what's on the surface." Gale shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal when really his heart was pounding a thousand miles a minute. "You bring out the best in me, Madge. I mean that."

She stared at him for a very long time, her blue eyes as wide as the full moon above them. Her mouth curved into the slightest smile and she laughed a little bit. Not in a way in which she was making fun of him but more in the sense that she was nervous.

"I love you," she said suddenly. Gale reached forward and cupped her cheeks, watching her eyes drop before meeting his. "I miss you, too. More than anything, even when you're here."

Gale leaned down over her, carefully pressing his mouth to hers. It was so sweet that Madge sighed his name into his mouth and he dropped deeper. He felt it in his toes, the way her lips moved against his. Madge tangled her fingers into his thick raven hair and kept him as close as she possibly could. He wrapped his hands around her and kissed her fiercely.

"God," he groaned against her mouth. "I love you, Madge. Being away from you _kills_ me."

She whined when they parted and continued kissing up his throat. Gale shuddered and nearly collapsed on top of her. Her hands snuck up under his shirt and the feel of her cold fingers against his warm chest gave him goosebumps. When she started pulling at the hem of his shirt Gale froze and instantly pulled away.

Madge propped herself up on her elbows as he sat up, her face flushing. "What's wrong? Did I—"

"You said you weren't ready," Gale croaked. Looking at her with her pouty lips and tousled hair was going to give him a stroke. "I said that I'll wait, Madge. We don't have—"

She inched toward him and snuck her hands around his neck, forcing her lips upon his again. "I want to be with you," she insisted. Gale hesitated. What changed? "Gale, I want… I want to be with you like that. I'm just nervous and don't want to mess it up, okay?"

"You just said—"

"I lied," she said. Madge dropped her eyes. "I'm just nervous, that's all. I swear, I… I've been thinking about it for a long time."

Gale grinned wickedly. "Thinking about what?"

"Gale," she warned.

"If you want to have sex with me, you've got to be able to say _sex_, Madge."

"Sex," she blurted. "I want to have sex with you."

His grin widened and he pulled her further onto his lap. Her legs fell on either side of him and he nibbled at her ear, listening to her quickened breathing and feeling her heartbeat pulsing by her neck. "You've been thinking about it?" he whispered. Madge shuddered and carefully tipped her head forward. "And how'd it go?" She shoved his chest and listened to him laugh, smiling as she came up to look at him. "Well, Madge Undersee," Gale breathed, "I'm not going to have sex with you."

She blinked a few times. "But I—"

"I'm going to make love to you," he said. Madge shuddered again as he kissed her, gently wrapping his arms around her waist and lowering her back down so she was lying.

Her fingers fumbled for the hem of his shirt again and this time he let her pull it off, exposing his skin to the cool night air. Her hands traced so innocently up his chest it caused him to groan and start to fumble with _her_ shirt. Madge helped him pull the blasted fabric from her skin and she, too, shuddered at the cold air. Gale quickly kissed along her chest and she eased back into warmth, her hands resting on the blankets below them.

"You've got… got stuff, right? Protection?"

"Mmf," he groaned into her collarbone.

"A condom, Gale! Do you have a condom?"

"Yes," he chuckled and nosed her throat. "I've got a condom."

He stared down at her exposed chest, totally entranced by the pale glow of her skin in the moonlight. He'd seen her in a bikini before but this was different. The blue bra she wore made her eyes look even brighter. It was plain but Gale knew if it had been anything fancy it would've been too much, her beauty was breathtaking.

She started trying to get the button of his jeans undone but her hands were shaking. Gale grabbed her palms carefully and Madge blinked, looking up at him with nerves pulsing through her body. She wanted this and she wanted him but she was so scared.

"We can stop," Gale murmured.

"No! No, I-I just—" she searched for words in her cloudy mind but he silenced her with another kiss. Madge sighed into his mouth and traced her hands up his chest again before latching behind his neck. "I'm sorry," she panted. "I'm just, I'm nervous, I don't—" Madge dropped her head backwards against the pillow and brought him with her. "Sorry."

"Stop saying sorry," Gale chuckled. He brushed his fingers through her hair and leaned down again but stopped. "Shit."

"What?"

"It's in the glove box," he groaned. Madge narrowed her eyes in confusion. "The condom, Madge. It's…" he trailed off and pushed away from her, letting a fresh wave of cool night air breeze over her. She sat up as he hopped over the edge of the truck and laughed into her hand, shaking her head as the light in his truck momentarily came on. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered as the truck released one long beep, signaling that the door was open. "I _know_ the door's open."

Gale rifled through the glove box and cursed himself for not having planned this out better. Finally, in the very back, he found the foil packet and let out a breath of air in relief. Finally he slammed the door to his truck shut and the light went out and the beeping stopped. He rushed back to the bed of the truck and hopped over the side, listening to Madge laugh as he sunk back down.

"Got it?" she asked.

"Got it," he laughed. Madge laughed too before reaching for him again. Gale placed the condom aside and kissed her slowly, their mouths moving together in perfect harmony. He trailed away from her mouth and went back to her neck, carefully inching down to her collarbone and to the tops of her breasts. "Tell me if you want me to stop," he exhaled.

"No," Madge sighed. "That feels really nice."

Gale reached behind her and felt the smooth fabric of her bra. "Can I?" he whispered. Madge didn't hesitate to tip her head forward, her eyes fluttering shut. He started on the clasps of the bra trying to get it off but after a few moments of being unsuccessful Madge giggled a bit. Gale dropped his forehead down to her shoulder and tried again. "These things are worse than snares," he murmured.

"Let me help." Madge reached behind her back and unhooked it on her first try. "Easy."

He snorted into her neck and moved out of the way so she could pull it from her shoulders. There was little reluctance in her motions as the blue bra fell from her body. Gale's breath caught in his throat and swallowed thickly. It wasn't as though Madge's breasts were extraordinary, they were _normal_, but he still couldn't believe he was being given the opportunity to look at her like this.

"We can still—" he croaked.

"Don't you dare say stop," Madge warned. Finally he pulled his gaze up from her breasts and met her gaze again. Gale traced his fingers over her nipples and watched them harden, the cool air and his warm touch making her overly sensitive. "_Oh_," she sighed. The bulge in Gale's jeans was growing and he ached to slip from his pants but instead he focused on Madge.

Gale went back to kissing her, their bare chests pressed against one another. He nosed down her neck before reaching her breasts again, peppering kisses between them and watching her squirm. Gale continued down her stomach and past her belly button, stopping at her jean shorts.

Instead of waiting for him to do it Madge popped the button out of place and quickly wriggled them off. Her eyes darted down to where his cock was behind his jeans. "Why do you have on more clothes than me?" she asked.

Gale smirked and followed suit, stripping off his pants and throwing them in the pile with the rest of their clothes. Madge couldn't keep her eyes off of the tent in his boxers. She pushed herself up so she was sitting and looked at him questioningly. Unable to actually say what she wanted, Madge messed with the elastic of his boxers. She looked up at him and he nodded slowly, allowing Madge to stretch his boxers and slide them down his body.

As Gale worked on getting his underwear over his legs Madge lost the ability to breathe. She had never necessarily seen anyone's penis. He wasn't fully hard, though there was definitely something there, and she tried not thinking about how he'd end up inside her. When Gale finally looked back at her she was still staring, and he chuckled a little bit.

"Do you want to, er," he paused.

"I do, but I don't know how." Gale took her tiny hand into his and brought it over to his cock. She nodded before he placed her hand on him, and Gale let out a short breath. Madge dragged her hand down his shaft once. "Am I…?"

"Your hands are too dry," Gale said, "but you're doing fine." After getting her hand a little wet she went back, reveling in the groan Gale tried to suppress. "A little more pressure," he requested, his voice dangerously low. Madge gripped him tighter and pulled again, causing him to hiss through his teeth.

After a few slow pumps he guided her to working a bit faster. As she gave him his first (and her first) handjob she decided to try something new. Her other hand, the one not around his dick, went over to his balls and carefully caressed him.

Gale moaned and tugged her closer by her hips, dropping his forehead back to her shoulder. "I want you so bad," he panted. While she went back to stroking him Gale sucked along her neck. "You've got to stop," he whimpered.

"Am I?"

"No, no," he shook his head. "I want you to. But the condom, and I…I won't last if we keep this up." Besides, he was fully erect now. Madge blinked down at his dick and let out a shaking breath. "Can I try something?"

"Sure," Madge squeaked. He motioned for her to lay back on the blankets. For a moment she gazed at the stars and bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling too widely. It was all too surreal, that just minute ago they had been curled up watching the sky. She leaped in shock when his warm fingers brushed her inner thigh, urging her legs open. "Gale," she was nervous.

"Trust me." Madge parted her legs and Gale hooked his fingers on her panties, quickly sliding them down her legs and adding the final piece of clothing to their pile. He moved her legs so her knees are up and her feet are on the ground. Gale bent down, kissing down her thigh, and sighing. "Jesus, Madge."

She bit on her bottom lip. "What?" Had she done something wrong?

"You smell so good," he groaned. Madge shuddered as his hot breath danced over her. He had never done this before but he couldn't stop himself, licking gently across her clit.

"Oh," Madge gasped and threw her head back, aching at the sensation. Gale went deeper now, his tongue exploring her most private places. She panted his name and felt a surge of fire in her lower stomach. "Gale, I—_oh_," she sighed again and arched her back. With one final lick the pleasure inside of her snapped, sending Madge writing on the blankets below him.

He let her ride out her orgasm, her lips parted as she moaned his name and her fingers clutching the quilt beneath her. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, her nipples erect and her skin pink. Gale gently kissed up her stomach back up to her, and when he reached her face she was finally coming back.

Her vision was glossed over and her cheeks were flushed. "I've never," she panted. "Never, oh," she swallowed and looked at him through her eyelashes. "Wow." He laughed brightly before bending down, pressing their lips together quickly. "Was it… weird?"

"God, no," he shook his head. "You taste incredible, Madge." She shuddered again and he kissed her collarbone. Watching her get off has thrown him over the edge. He needs her. He needs her so desperately. Gale fumbled for the foil packet as they kissed and pulled away only to ask, "Are you ready?"

"I think so," she breathed. Madge reached up and gripped his forearm. "Just be careful, okay? And go slow."

"You know I will." She nodded quickly and took another deep breath. "I really _want_ you," Gale whispered. "If you want me to stop, tell me now."

"No, God, no," Madge moaned. Her eyes fluttered shut but she heard the condom open and imagined him rolling it on his length. "I want you, too. So bad, Gale." Gale slid his hands up her thighs softly and Madge swallowed. "I'm ready."

Her eyes opened again and she saw Gale guiding himself into her. She let her legs relax despite how nervous she was, and brought her hips down just a little. Gale went slowly and Madge gasped when she first felt it. There was a bit of discomfort but it was wound so tightly with the pleasure she hardly noticed it.

Gale had his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and he leaned over her, resting one hand behind her and the other holding tightly to her hip. Madge moaned loudly and Gale involuntarily bucked forward, sending him just a bit deeper in.

"So tight," Gale rasped. "Fuck. Oh, God." His cock moved deeper inside as he bent down to kiss her. His tongue swept over her bottom lip and she moaned again, arching her body to fit his. Their chests pressed against each other again, and her hands reached up, circling around his neck. "Can I move?" he whispered, his breath coming out in pants. Madge jerked her head forward and dug her nails into his shoulders.

Madge let out a throaty groan and thrust her hips to meet his, though it was a bit behind. "Feels so good," she said. "_Gale_."

"Mmf, Madge," he echoed her cries and thrust again. This time their hips met and Madge cried out unintelligibly. "I don't think I'll last much longer," he choked. "You're just so tight, so good, oh God, Madge."

"I think I'm close," she forced out. He moved the hand around her hip down to her clit and gently rubbed at her. "Oh, _Christ_, Gale." She panted out more sighs and arched further. She felt it again, that fire in her stomach. "I… I'm almost…"

"Me too," he moaned. "Fuck." She tilted her hips and he groaned against, rubbing a bit more quickly at her clit. "Madge, baby, I'm close."

"_Gale_," she sighed. He thrust again and Madge groaned. "Just a few more, just a few—" her words gave out as her orgasm hit her. "_Gale_!" she screamed out his name and collapsed backwards on the blanket.

Another pump later he was gone too, groaning out her name as he met his release. Her muscles had clenched around him sending him tipping over the edge and almost falling on top of her.

They panted in time together, Gale still inside her, before finally easing off their high. Gale gently pulled out and patiently took off the condom. After putting it away he looked back toward Madge, her golden hair fanned out on the pillows beneath her and her breasts still perky and firm. She had a sheen of sweat over her entire body and her lips were slightly parted.

He smiled sheepishly and then she smiled too, letting out a little laugh and jerking her head, telling him to join her. Gale crawled over to her side and wrapped his arms around her bare stomach, nuzzling into her neck and kissing her collarbone.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Mmm," she sighed. "Couldn't be better." She looked tired, a sleepy smile on her face as she looked up at the stars. "Gale?"

"Yeah?"

"You never really did ask me to prom," she said. Gale laughed loudly as she grinned and kissed her fiercely.

"Madge Undersee," he forced out between kisses, "will you go to your senior prom with me?"

She laughed and nodded, their forehead bumping and their noses running into each other. "Of course I will." She couldn't help but think that this was _much_ better than how he asked her last year.


End file.
